girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:External Chronology Backlog
This is Rej ¤¤? talking unless signed otherwise. Chronology backlog Copied from same article in User talk:Argadi#Chronology backlog Why not invite some trusted, eager, editors to help out? Pick one or two you like and ask if they would lend a hand? See how it goes. Iron out the bumps. Then recruit even more help. I notice there is almost a one year backlog. So some thought should be given to what is not working yet? Does the work need to be simpler? Would a template for each entry help? First goal should be to get the current pages updated as they come out. Then have someone work backward towards last year. Have someone work forward. Give an award to the one who crosses the midpoint first. :) We can't do this all by ourselves. With the Hugo win we should be getting a new crop of energetic folk. If there is something specific they are asked to do they might even get in the habit of helping. --Rej 04:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I'm to busy to do much, and cheerleading others to do the work is not my style. Even in its current state I find it useful for locating pages. Feel free to encourage others to work on it. (There are disadvantages to keeping it totally current. Lagging by a week or two gives better context for what is important and often fills in more names and useful information.) Argadi 21:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Getting Help Well, there you have it. We are approaching the point where the chronology will be backlogged as far a year back. Without some focused effort we are offering a service that isn't of very much service. So it would be good to have helpers and I believe there will be willing effort supplied if asked for. Keeping things up to date Despite Argadi's suggestion to wait a week I think keeping current is the only way to go. There is so much to do for each week that the work at least needs to be started the week things come out. *id is the comic date. *vol is the current volume. *story - I am not sure what the the intent was when created, but this is left blank everywhere. *page is simply the successive number of the page ( or not, for side stories ). *characters are links to those characters who appear on the page **This should be simple to fill in if we start with a list of character groups. *quotes - how do we judge what constitutes a significant quote? How do we tell what doesn't? *text - Any writing (non-speaking) on the page: signs, book titles, etc. *actions - A short summary of what happens in the comic. *extras - Description of anything displayed on the web page other than a regular Girl Genius comic. (For examples, see 27 and 30 October 2009.) Breaking up the task What can be done the week the comic comes out? What can be done within the month/major scene/story arc?/ Who will do what? To get the backlog out of the way we seem to need several tasks taken on: #People to keep the chronology current. ##Fill in the rote stuff: id,page,characters ##Fill in the stuff that requires thought: Story,quotes,actions #People to tackle the backlog ##Someone to work backward from the current ##Someone to work forward from the end. ##People to assign themselves to specific segments of the comic needing work. ###I am suggesting this be done by Foglio subsection as that is easy to track and edit. It only works for sections in the middle where the headings are known. Simplifying the task We should remove the |story= line from the template if it usually needs to be left blank then we don't actually need to see it everywhere. Removing it will allow folk to focus on summarizing the action w/o thinking it needs to be put in story. Personally I found that decision the one most daunting thing. Unless you know the folklore you are confused by two similar topics. --Rej ¤¤? 01:31, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : Feel free to go ahead (after verifying nothing breaks with it gone). If you don't I'll try to get to it some day. Argadi 01:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Done for vol x and ix, plus page description template. I added an alternate for story so its absence will not be noticed. --Rej 02:27, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Learning from experience I have been trying some of the work to see how heavy it would be. Ran into some problems and made some adjustments. There is a new template Template:Next Scene with takes a title and a location and breaks an already existing table into two tables with a heading in between. When used it needs to be used as to get the proper effect. It is good to break up a long table into smaller ones and edit the smaller sections. Saves time scrolling and allows one to focus on the editing task. If necessary the extra sections can be edited away later. It has seemed useful to add sections to the current stuff as the scene locations change, rather than waiting for the Kaja to update her subheadings. Sometimes those are delayed to avoid spoilers. This is a wiki, we can always re-edit to reflect the changes. --Rej ¤¤? 00:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC)